My life is a Lie
by Kiragirl17
Summary: Roxas and Sora are two different people now, and Roxas don't know who he is. He don't even know who he is, since he lived a lie before. RoxasXOC


If you read my profile, you would know my dog died, and i wasn't in the mood to write, but i wrote this before my dog died.

I just decided to post this now, and I hope you like this.

This one shot is shorter then the other, but i know less about Kingdom Hearts then Gundam seed. But i love them both.

My sister got me into Kingdom heart and Naruto, so if it wasn't for her, i wouldn't be writing this or my Naruto story.

Three cheeks for her!

There is another oneshot that i wrote for my sister, Ericka!!

She proof this too, so there shouldn't be any mistakes!

I don't own Kingdom Hearts, so don't sue me!!

I hope you like this.

* * *

My Life is A lie

* * *

One shot.

* * *

A sandy blonde stood in an apartment, which was the only one he could afford. He was happy with it, however. He wasn't happy with the position he was in. Roxas, what people called him, had no past. He may look sixteen, but he didn't know how really to count his age. He was a nobody. He only existed for a couple months before merging with his human counter part Sora. Roxas's past, if you could call it a past, consisted of things, he couldn't remember, and the things, that were fake.

All he knew was he was apart of a group that were collecting hearts. The fake memories were placed there as certain people tried to merge him with Sora. Sora. Roxas wanted to meet Sora before he became placed in a fake world. Roxas wasn't mad that his memories were computer placed. He was happy for them. There weren't fake to him, and that was what made them special.

After he merged with Sora, Roxas felt happy, but at the same time, trapped. He was always dragged around, since Sora was in controlled. There wasn't much he could do. Sora felt sorry for him, so he did something unthinkable. Sora separated himself from Roxas. Now, they were two different people. Sora wouldn't explain how he did, but Roxas knew Sora didn't do any bad. Well, he hoped Sora didn't do anything stupid like cut his heart/life/soul in half.

Roxas put his things away, but he found himself sitting on the bed. He was in Twilight Town, but he felt separated from it at the same time. The Twilight Town he knew was fake, and the memories from it wasn't everyone's else, so his friends didn't know him. He would befriend them 'again,' soon enough. There he was, a person with no past. He had nothing, but he would rather be here then merged with Sora. That was the only thing, Roxas was sure of.

The sandy blonde walked out of the apartment and made his way through the center of town. There he saw his 'friends'. He waved, but they only looked at him like he was crazy. Roxas's head fell. He waved at them like he knew them, but they didn't know him. He felt alone. They knew Sora and was even friends with Sora. Life wasn't fair. There was a tournament coming up, but Roxas didn't want to take part of it right now.

He went on. He didn't want to be reminded of something he never had. He had no real past unlike Sora. Roxas didn't hate Sora. He was jealous of him. Sure, Roxas and Sora were close friends, but Sora had so many people that cared about him. Roxas was lucky to have three. Sure, Sora's friends cared about him, but they were Sora's friends. He wanted his own friends. He didn't want to share anything right now.

His hands dug unto his pockets as he sighed. The trolly passed him by like it had many times before, but that was in the fake Twilight Town. It wasn't the same. The two places were so similar. It wasn't even funny how similar they were. He walked around about a couple of more times. He became lost in his thoughts. He tried so hard to make his 'friends' notice him, but it never worked. He had to find out a way to make them his friends again. _I have to get them to notice me!_ He thought.

Roxas was too deep in his mind that he didn't see the girl in front of him until it was too late. They both found themselves on the ground. The girl quickly picked up her things. Roxas was first on his feet. He looked down to her and offered her his hand. She gladly accepted it as he pulled her to her feet. "I'm sorry. I didn't see you there," Roxas revealed to the girl.

"I kind of figured that." The girl giggled.

"Huh?" Roxas uttered. He was confused.

"You wouldn't have walked into me, if you saw me." She smiled. She had shoulder-length black hair that shined in the sun. Her dark eyes were soft. They were safe. She had on black shorts that fit her body perfectly. She had on a silver top with emerald accents. She had a kind face.

"True." Roxas laughed. "The name is Roxas, and your's?"

"Ericka."

"That's a nice name."

"I guess." She sighed.

"Is there a problem?" Roxas asked. Ericka seemed to be lost in her own mind like he was. She had a weird look on her face that he couldn't place.

"A problem?" She repeated. "Not _a_ problem." She stated. "Many problems." She revealed to the sandy blonde she just met. "Life is my problem."

Roxas stared at her. He didn't want to, but he couldn't look away. He tried to. "I know what you mean."

"You do?"

"I don't even know where I'm going in life. I don't even know who I am." Roxas told her. "I have no past in a way."

"What do you mean by that?" Ericka questioned. They stood still as everything around them moved past them in time.

"It's hard to explain."

"I have all day." Ericka said.

Roxas took her hand, and she blushed, but the sandy blonde didn't notice. "I'll tell you if you tell me yours." He proposed to Ericka.

"Sure why not, since not many people would take time out of their day to listen to a complete stranger's problems."

"Let's go get something to eat while we talk." Roxas lead her to a cafe on the other side of town. It was a small place, but it was nice. It had a homely feel to it, and they both liked it. It was the only place that they felt right.

"My mother died in childbirth, and my father didn't take it well." She muttered. Roxas's eyes never left her's. "He treated me as a thing, not a person." A tear fell from her cheek. "I left, when I was old enough. I couldn't take what he did to me."

"So how long have you lived on your own?" Roxas interjected. He didn't want to ask what she meant by what he did to her.

"A couple years now." Ericka answered. Her smiled seemed to weaken as she went on in her story, and it made Roxas's stomach hurt. He wanted to hold her in his arms. He wanted to tell her everything would be okay, but he couldn't. He didn't know why he wanted to. He only knew this girl for an hour now. It didn't make sense. He wanted to believe the girl felt this way as well.

Why would she be telling him, a complete stranger, her life story, if she didn't want to get to know him? They were drawn to each other. "I've only been here for a couple weeks now." She revealed. She paused for sometime. It was like she was wondering if she should tell him or not.

"You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to." Roxas tried to sound…,well, there wasn't a word a word to describe it.

"I have been traveling the worlds." She closed her eyes.

Worlds. It froze him in place. Not many people knew about the worlds, yet alone how to travel the worlds. "Worlds, You say." He tried to sound that way again.

"I know it sounds weird, but there are so many other worlds out there!" She yelled out. She covered her mouth as soon as she called out. A cherry color appeared on her face. She looked cute as she looked down. "I can understand why, if you don't believe me," she muttered to Roxas.

"I do." Roxas smiled one of Sora's smiles. "I, well not I per say, been to other worlds." He revealed to the girl in front of him.

"What do you mean by that?"

He took in a deep breath. He told her everything thing, even about nobodies and heartless. "There you go."

"So you use to be a nobody?" Ericka muttered. She was surprised by his life story, and Roxas was able to read her face.

"Yea. I have a heart now." Roxas grinned as he rubbered his head.

"We have a lot in common."

"What? You were a nobody, too?" He chuckled to himself.

"No. I mean. We have no real past, and we don't know where we're going."

He studied her movements and he found himself on the edge of his seat. He wanted to know more about her. He wanted to see his future with her by his side. He felt better now then that morning. He felt alive. He felt like he had something that was all his own. "Why don't we look together?" He paused. " We're maybe total strangers, but I feel like we have to do this together."

She smiled, and Roxas felt his heart fly. "I think you're right."

The Cafe around didn't seem to matter. It, also, didn't matter that they had been there for hours. They just stared at each other. The Cafe was getting crowded, but Ericka and Roxas didn't care. They both were ready to give up on the worlds, but now they were ready to live life again. Life was a weird thing. It was filled with hardships with no clear silver lining in sight. Then the next thing, it would randomly give you something good. Ericka was that thing for Roxas. He wasn't going to question it.

Ericka and Roxas found themselves walking around Twilight Town together holding hands. It was weird how close they got, when they only knew each other for only a couple of hours. It was starting to get dark. They found a grassy plain and watched the stars in the sky. They talked about going to different worlds together. A plan was made. Roxas walked Ericka home.

They were at her front door. He blushed as he placed a kiss on her cheek. He turned to leave, when the girl pulled him back. She kissed him, but she kissed him on the lips. He kissed her back. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her in. They were there for a sometime, before they stopped. She kissed him on the forehead before leaving. Roxas stared at her door for a couple of minutes before he left for his apartment. When Roxas got home, gravity took over as he landed on his bed.

Roxas went to bed happy at his position unlike this morning. He found a friend. No wait, he found his special one. He found a person who understood him. They could talk for hours. He was overjoyed that he found a person like Ericka. They had plans for tomorrow and the next day. They even made plans for them to travel the worlds together. They would even stop by and see Sora. They had so many plans together. Nothing was going to stop them.

The End

* * *

Please review.

I hope you like this

I told my sister that i would write her another one shot, but for Zuko.

so please keep an eye out for it.

But that won't be 'til i feel in a better mood.

I miss my dog too much.

-cass

I'm not in mood to type anything else, so goodbye.


End file.
